The present application relates generally to an attachment system and more particularly to a solar panel securing system for a building.
Conventional photovoltaic or solar panels are mounted to roofs of buildings through screw-in clips or the like. Examples of such conventional devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0088740 entitled “Photovoltaic Panel Clamp” which published to Mittan et al. on Apr. 21, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,018 entitled “Solar Module Mounting Method and Clip” which issued to Shingleton on Jan. 6, 2004, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such conventional methods cause the installer to juggle many loose fasteners while simultaneously holding heavy solar panels and/or roof mounting components, often on a tilted metal roof in unpleasant weather conditions. Furthermore, such traditional multi-piece screw or bolt arrangements take considerable time to install while also having inconsistent installation torque values, especially in the common situation where many of these solar panel mounting devices are required for each roof.
Other traditional constructions use heavy metal roof hooks that are mounted by driving screws through the roof into underlying studs. A raised arm of these roof hooks is screwed or bolted to an elongated roof rail or to a frame surrounding a peripheral edge of a solar panel. This leads to roof leaks and is clumsy to install. Additionally, peripheral frames add undesireable cost and weight to the solar panel assembly, and make them more difficult to raise onto a building roof.
In accordance with the present invention, a solar panel securing system is provided. In another aspect, a solar photovoltaic panel assembly is mounted to a building roof in a screw-free manner. Another aspect employs a snap-in connection between a member pre-assembled to a solar panel and a roof-mounted fastening bracket. A further aspect adhesively bonds a bracket directly to a glass surface of a solar panel so that the expense and weight of a peripheral solar panel frame are avoided. Pivoting of one side of a solar panel relative to a roof rail is also employed to assist in ease of installation. A method of securing a solar panel is additionally provided.
The present solar panel securing system is advantageous over traditional devices. For example, in one aspect, a simplified installation motion is employed to engage an auxiliary component, such as a photovoltaic panel assembly, with a mounting hook and/or snap-in tab. In an aspect of the present system, a solar panel is quickly and easily secured to a building roof in a fast manner without requiring the installer to juggle multiple parts such as screws. In another aspect, a fastening bracket is very inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, a section of the present system is pre-assembled upon a building roof via an easy to install roof clamp and rail, and another mating section is pre-assembled to the solar panel, prior to assembly of the solar panel assembly to the fastening system. An aspect of the fastening bracket of the present securing system ideally allows for tolerance variations and part expansion. Moreover, an aspect allows for use of a frameless glass solar panel thereby reducing part cost and weight. Additional advantageous and features of the present invention will become apparent in the following description and appended claims, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.